


Letting off Steam

by Readerofallanimefanfic1



Series: Best way to train [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Feminization, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentions of boy pussy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oikawa Tooru is a Good senpai, Pet Names, cocklet, ddlb, heavy on the feminization, or small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofallanimefanfic1/pseuds/Readerofallanimefanfic1
Summary: Kunimi has less energy than before. Constantly avoiding any ball during practice that he has to chase for and is clearly more irritable. Oikawa pushes him anyway until a mistake leads to why he's been making all those mistakes in practice.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Best way to train [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034697
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Letting off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear up the tags Kunimi identifies as he/him but sexually in this fic he'd prefer if his partners called him based on she/her pronouns.

“Run after the ball Kunimi don’t just let it pass you.” He hears his captain yell on the other side of the court before slowly tracking after it. 

"Kunimi-kun I know you can put an extra pep in your step. I understand you save your energy but there are times where you need to use some of that saved up energy early. One of these times might be when there is a ball you can save." Oikawa winks with his little advice and walks away. It was obvious Oikawa wanted him to stop being lazy and dig a few balls before the end of practice but he just couldn't find it in himself to care. 

Kunimi was a simple person when it came to volleyball. He always saved his energy and when others got tired he'd pick up the slack only using enough to get by and never exceeding past that. But just for a few days he's been slacking off. His normal strategy went from useful to just plain lazy. 

Oikawa being as observant as he is realized he was putting in less effort than usual and trying to subtly push him to his normal playing level. This failed of course because nothing about Oikawa is subtle but he continued anyway pushing and prodding purposely sending serves toward Kunimi just so he'd be forced to receive them. This however was not received well by Kunimi and on Friday when a too powerful serve ended up bouncing from his arms and into his face he had enough.

Coach blew the whistle and called the two over, "Oikawa I don't what's been up with you but you've been targeting Kunimi all this week and now he's got a bloody nose. I want you to take him to the changing room and get him cleaned up. I'll lead the rest of practice." 

"Yes coach," Oikawa respectfully bows to the coach, before taking Kunimi by the hand and heads off to the changing room.

"What's with you Oikawa-san? All week you've been hitting those power full serves at me and telling me to dig after anything that can be saved. It's too much and I don't usually spend all my energy on volleyball," he says as Oikawa sits him down in a chair and starts to tend to his nose.

" Okay granted today's serve was a little bit too hard but you didn't get anything you didn't deserve."

"How do you think that I deserve a bloody nose?" 

"No not the bloody nose part that was a mistake on my part. I'm talking about being more lazy than usual. You're moving around the court less hiding behind others that are actually being active and I won't have it not on my team."

"Well I don't feel like slaving all day receiving and spiking. I have other things I want to do with my energy that has nothing to do with volleyball."

"Oh yeah? What could you be doing that's taking up too much energy that you can't even bring yourself back to the 50% that you've been using?" By his question he watches as Kunimi's cheeks blaze a bright red.

"It has nothing to do with volleyball so I don't see why it concerns you." He says trying to ignore the blush growing on his cheeks. 

"Well as I see it does have something to do with volleyball. Because whatever these little activities you're doing it's lowering abilities. I just want you to be honest and tell me what's really bothering you and maybe I can help," Oikawa walks tauntingly behind the first year leaning his weight on his shoulders. The room grows silent for a couple moments before Kunimi mumbles his answer.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that I couldn't hear you," Oikawa teasingly brings his face closer to Kunimi's. His hands sliding down his chest and softly gripping his thighs.

"I can't cum," he says a little louder and Oikawa feels the heat from cheeks all the way from his shoulder.

"Oh so that's it," Oikawa pops up from his spot and walks back into Kunimi's field of vision. Then he crouches down in front of him on his knees.

"Poor little Kunimi is frustrated because he can't cum. I can fix that in no time, sweetie don't worry," Oikawa goes to hook his hands under Kunimi's shorts and tug them down but he's stopped by a scarlet colored Kunimi.

"What's wrong sweetie don't you want help?" 

"You're going to help get me off?" He asks suddenly shy again.

"Of course I am. I can feel how wet you are from here. I'd say if you were a girl your pretty pink cunt would be covered in juices wouldn't it?" Oikawa touches the dark wet spot in Kunimi's pants, watching it as it grows darker.

"Y-yes… please," Kunimi softly moans out.

"Good girl, I'm glad you agree," without a leftover embarrassment Kunimi raises his hips for Oikawa so he can pull off the barrier between the two of them. 

"Sweetie, would you look at that? Your cock is small like a cocklet yet your balls are so heavy," he says holding them in the cup of his hand. "No wonder you weren't acting like yourself Baby girl, having to walk with these unable to release yourself all week must have been so hard."

"It was Daddy it hurt so bad I couldn't do anything but jerk off anytime I could," he replies softly as Oikawa continues to rub and massage balls.

"If these were your pussy lips they’d be swollen and that won’t do at all,” Oikawa brings his mouth to Kunimi’s thighs. Sending teasing licks and kisses, marking all over Kunimi’s dainty like leg before planting a clearly visible one before his knee.

“Th-they’ll see those. I won’t be able-”

“That’s the point. I want everyone to see that you now belong to me,” he says before giving a pleasing lick to the underside of Kunimi's cocklet causing him to whimper pitifully.

“D-daddy please don’t tease me, I-I’ll be good for you I promise.”

“If you’re sure,” without a moment's hesitation Oikawa wrapped his mouth around the cocklet and lowered himself on it, licking and teasing the tip as he continued slowly bob his head.

“Faster... please faster,” he hears Kunimi beg from above and decides to follow his plea. He hollows his mouth and moves faster just as he was asked. Pulling his one hand from under him he uses the free one to sneak underneath his shirt pulling and tweaking at one of nipples. Kunimi jolts in surprise. Thrusting Oikawa's mouth accidentally he goes to apologize but Oikawa stops him.

“Do it again if you need, this is to help you Babygirl if you need to fuck my mouth I won’t hold that against you,” he smirks as he watches the boy nods his quickly with tears of frustration running down his face.

“Don’t cry sweetie you’ll get your release soon.” Not wanting to leave the oragasm-deprived boy waiting any longer he quickly goes back to his ministrations. Kunimi let out a loud gasp as pleasure started to rack through his body again. His hips twitched expermently and he let out a satisfying groan before he slightly picked up the pace. His hips followed the pace Oikawa set until he lost control of his speed.

“Please… please can I cum? D-daddy please, please Daddy let me cum- let. I’m so close,” he moaned wantonly. Oikawa popped off his cock and instantly replaced his mouth with his hand.

“Go ahead Baby girl cum all over Daddy’s hand. Make a mess for me sweetheart.” Oikawa encourages before lightly sucking on his balls. 

“Fuck,” he shouts before his vision blinds as a powerful oragasm wash over him. He feels his balls empty themselves; not as much as he needs but they feel a lot lighter than before.

“How was that princess?” Oikawa asks as Kunimi starts to come back to earth. He looks around slightly to see that his bottoms are back on and is sitting on the floor in Oikawa’s lap. But the thing that really caught his eye was the blossoming marks on his leg and the ones following up and down his arms. Regardless of his shock he gave him a small thumbs up.

“Good. You came three times so I wouldn’t expect you to remember much, but how are you feeling?”

“I’m tired now Daddy,” he says with a cute yawn at the end.

“You can go back to sleep princess. Practice doesn’t end for another hour, okay?”

“Okay,” Kunimi snuggled back into Oikawa's chest and a small bloom of warmth flooded his heart. He couldn’t wait to share this with Hajime and Tobio.


End file.
